Story of the past: the beginning.
The Beginning was a event where the soul soceity was shaped as it is today. It Involved 6 major events that would give the dead humans, or "souls" a future. these events, characters and locations are to be linked to a seperate page soon. ...>_< A cruel world that needs order. Earth was made for the living, and "Chaos" was made for the dead. Chaos was a world where dead organisms went to. It had no order. well, without shinigamis, how did souls go to the soul soceity? (or "chaos" as it was known back then.) well, that was the probelem. Souls weren't properly guided to Chaos. Hollows back than ruled both dimensions, Heuco Mundo and Chaos. When souls died , they turned into hollows, and just wandered around to be killed by a shinigami. Well, back than, they were MUCH more intellegent .Hollows had an empire of dead evil souls back in the ancient times. They came and captured souls just so they could become slaves in their two empires. However, many souls were not pleased of their positions, so they started uprisings all over chaos. Eventually hollows were too crippled to fight, so they surrendered. By surrendering, they had to follow these orders. 1.They had to abadoned Chaos and resided in Heuco mundo.2. The hollows cannot capture souls and bring them to Hueco Mundo, because now the "escorts" did that job. 3. They must be stripped of their intellegents. So the order happened, where a ultimate spell made of spritual appresure removed every hollow intellegents to 40%. ( out of 100) Now began a spritual empire of order, where everything was at peace. But then greedy souls made started to abandon the empire and make their own. With the sucess of that, many other greedy souls made their own empire, causing the spritual empire to fall. Now this is where event 1 began. Members of the collapsed spritual empire gathered and planned to revive the empire. They first realised what was happening in the human world. Without escorts, any evil soul empire could capture souls any time and any place and any number they wanted. So the "reclaimers" ( as the survivors of the empire named themselves as) took many souls from earth to their hiding place to train them, to liberate the world of souls from evil. So that was event 1, named after the quote that said by the leader of the reclaimers when he is rallying his men. Uniting the tribes. Well, before explaining this event, let the characters be introduced. Their was Aetius, a soul that was a member of the spritual empire before collapse. He is the protagonist of these events. Their was Adalberht, a former escort that used to bring souls to the spritual empire around Francia ( now Germany, Austria, Belgium,Italy, etc) his goal was to put every soul at peace. Their was Liu Shang, a esper, ( espers are souls with unique power made by souls who forged it by themselves, now extinct, but that is to be explained in a different story.)His goal was to reclaim the pride of the espers, once great warriors praised by souls all over the empire.At last, their was Dang su, a hollow hunter, a hero that liberated souls from hollows, and was ordered to return from his mission in heuco mundo and to defend the empire.So the heros gathered an army, now it was time to unite with other tribes that crippled this world. If they did'nt join, they would of had to destroy the tribe. So the first tribe was named Man. The tribe was in medium length territory and it's government was evenly balanced. The reclaimers invaded it, but the tribe asked for a alliance, so they agreed. The 2nd tribe to deal with was Grach, a corrupted tribe where the goverment ruled it's people with an iron fist. So with the residents of the tribe crippled, they stroke at the heart of the tribe, with it's enraged residents. The tribe soon fell under the territory of the empire. "The empire must rise!" says Aetius, as he plans to strike at another tribe. He conquers 6 tribes and allies with 4. He is now against Ruchensten, the most powerful tribe in the south east region. This is a huge challange for the reclaimers, due to the fact that this tribe actually had a fortified fortress ( castle) and a massive army, and actual morale from the people. The first assault was a failure, as half of their army was destroyed. So Reclaimers decided to train and make deadly spells with Reishi. So the power to cleanse souls were created.It involved melee and range attacks,while Ruchensten relied too much on weapons, but still knew reishi skills ( Reishi skills were not as popular as they are now.) And very soon, another war began. But the reclaimers had developed reishi magic that had never been seen before, and claimed victory at the walls. soon they charged through the tribes city, and soon to the main castle. editing will continue.